


something patient, something kind

by saite_x3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Kissing, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, brief mention of Akaashi Keiji - Freeform, descriptions of Kuroo naked, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3
Summary: After a year apart, Kenma reunites with Tetsurou for his freshman year of college. Living together brings many new questions, feelings, and realizations. Are they just best friends, or something more?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	something patient, something kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerelyjaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjaime/gifts).



> Written for the Kuroken Xmas Exchange. Happy Holidays Jay!! I hope you like it!
> 
> This fic includes mentioned bokuaka pairing. 
> 
> Big thank you to [wispy](https://twitter.com/wispywhat) for beta reading this for me. What would I do without you? 💞

“Well, this is the last one from the van,” Tetsurou said slightly out of breath as he placed the large cardboard box on the living room floor. “I guess you’re officially moved in now.”

“I wouldn’t say so until I finish unpacking.” A slight smirk tugged at a corner of Kenma’s lips. “There’s still a ton left to do.”

“Yeah, but… look at us! You’re finally here at college with me, and we’re _roommates!_ You can’t tell me you’re not excited. I feel like I’ve been waiting for this day since we were kids.”

“Really?” Kenma laughed. 

“Really!” Tetsurou nearly shouted. “I spent all that time at your parents’ house, and even though we lived right down the street from each other, I always thought it’d be easier to hang out if we just lived in the same place. And, well… now we do.” A shit-eating grin found its way to his face.

“Well, I guess I better start unpacking so I can be ‘officially’ moved in.” Kenma sighed as he said it, but Tetsurou could hear the excitement in his best friend’s voice.

“I’ll help you. Isn’t that what friends are for?”

Tetsurou began tearing the packaging tape off of the box before him, opening it to reveal a clutter of books, school supplies, trinkets, and some framed photos. It appeared to be stuff Kenma used to keep on his desk at home. 

He reached into the box and pulled out one of the pictures, recognizing it instantly. It was taken the day that Kenma had joined the volleyball club at Nekoma High School. They had just received their uniforms, and Kenma’s parents had insisted the two of them wear them immediately and take a photo. 

Tetsurou’s arm was draped around Kenma’s shoulders, and a wide, toothy grin was spread from cheek to cheek. Kenma, on the other hand, wasn’t even looking at the camera, wearing his usual placid expression. 

Tetsurou gently ran his fingers across the framed picture. He remembered seeing it on Kenma’s desk back at his parents’ house, but he was surprised his friend decided to bring it with him. The picture was from such a long time ago, he didn’t think Kenma still cared for it. 

A gentle smile now rested on Tetsurou’s mouth. He really did miss Kenma over the past year, when he was starting out at college and his best friend was back at home finishing high school. It was hard not seeing him almost everyday like he used to. He missed just being able to escape his own family’s house and all the issues that came with it by going to Kenma’s house that was less than a five minute walk away. 

He supposed this was even better. Now they shared a home. 

“I’m guessing you’ll want this box in the room,” Tetsurou said, looking up to find his friend also looking fondly at the gathered mementos. 

Kenma nodded slightly. 

“Hey, after we get through a few boxes, you want to grab some lunch?”

“Sounds good,” Kenma answered. “What’d you have in mind?”

“I’ll eat anything. What’re you craving?”

“How about we both pick and say it on the count of 3?”

Tetsurou chuckled at the notion. “Just like old times, huh?”

With a knowing smile, Kenma started off the ritual they shared since childhood. “3…”

“2…” Tetsurou said in turn.

“1…” Kenma continued.

_“Saba!”_ Tetsurou shouted while Kenma blurted out, _“Karaage.”_

The two stared at each other for a moment, then their laughter filled the room. 

“I’m sure we can find a place that serves both,” Tetsurou conceded.

“Hmm… do you think it’ll be cold outside? I’m not sure which box has my hoodies.”

“You can just borrow one of mine.”

The partial-blond beamed a smile at Tetsurou that made his heart jump within his chest. “Thanks, Kuro.”

* * *

Kenma stared at the campus directory before him, frowning at the small, illustrated buildings that peppered the foliage in a bird eye’s view angle. “Where the hell is the damn Stats building?” he muttered to himself.

The shadow of a recognizable rooster-shaped silhouette suddenly covered the map, accompanied by an all too familiar voice. “Are you lost, kitten?”

“You know I hate that nickname, Kuro.” Kenma didn’t even turn around. He’d known Tetsurou for the better part of a decade and could discern his voice apart from 100 other people. A voice that he listened to since he was just a little kid. A voice that he heard change over the years as they both grew into the young men that they were today.

“Would you rather have me call you the brain again?”

At that, Kenma finally turned around to face his, at times, obnoxious best friend, and shot him a sour look. “I guess anything is better than that,” he said, defeated.

Tetsurou laughed freely, placing a hand atop Kenma’s head and ruffling the now shoulder-length hair with his deft fingers.

“If you’re looking for Stats, all you have to do is cut across the courtyard next to the Student Union, and it’ll be that big building behind the cafe.”

A glimmer of recognition appeared in Kenma’s eyes. “Oh, yeah. _That_ building. I’ve seen it before.”

“Heh, it’s kind of easy to miss because, for some reason, the school decided it must not be important enough to label like the rest of the departments.”

“Thanks, Kuro,” Kenma said, looking up at his friend with a soft smile forming on his lips. 

Tetsurou returned his own wide grin. “It’s just like back then, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Something like this happened on your first day of high school, too.”

“Oh, you remember that…”

“Of course I do,” Tetsurou laughed. “You had that same exact expression, looking like a lost kitty.”

Kenma’s face soured again. “I did not.”

“Oh, you did. Trust me. I remember,” Tetsurou teased.

“Whatever. I’m going to class.” Kenma turned to leave, not daring to let a fond smile across his features until he had his back to his old friend. 

He didn’t want to admit that Tetsurou was right. He always seemed to bail Kenma out whenever he needed the help, whether it be with volleyball, school assignments, or even awkward social encounters. 

That’s what made senior year that much harder for Kenma. Oftentimes he felt lost without Tetsurou by his side, especially when it came to taking over as the volleyball club’s captain. Kenma kept in touch over the phone and asked for advice when he really needed it, but it just wasn’t the same. 

Now walking over to the Statistics building, Kenma realized how much he had missed his best friend. Being at the same school as Tetsurou again, and even living together with him at the apartment, made the smile on Kenma’s face grow even wider.

* * *

“CANNONBALL!” Kotarou shouted just before landing in the swimming pool with a splash that wasn’t nearly as loud as his voice.

“Nicely done,” Tetsurou said with a firm round of applause as his boisterous friend swam over and joined him near the edge of the pool. It was just deep enough for the two of them to stand there with the waterline lapping at their shoulders.

“This party was a great idea, Bo. I’m a little amazed you came up with it.”

“Thanks, Kuroo!” Kotarou said proudly, smiling bright enough to make the early July sun up above envious. “I actually got the idea because of Akashi. Last week he seemed to be freaking out about finals, even though our exams aren’t until the end of the month. I told him he just needs to relax, and then I realized we could _all_ use that right now.”

“That’s really thoughtful of you. I didn’t know you and Akaashi-san were still that close.”

“Actually, umm…” Kotarou’s cheeks reddened, and Testurou wasn’t certain if it was from the sun or something else. “We’re dating now.”

Tetsurou’s jaw dropped, and the only thing that came out of his mouth was stunned silence.

“Hey, it’s not that shocking, is it?” Koutarou asked, rubbing a hand to the back of his neck.

That shook Tetsurou from his stupor. “No, Bo, that’s great!” he said with a friendly slap to Koutarou’s back, splashing pool water in the movement. “I’m really happy for you. I know you’ve been obsessed with him since the day he joined Fukurodani’s volleyba-”

“SHHHH!” Koutarou interrupted. “Akashi’s going to hear you,” he said in a loud whisper, which is the average volume for him when it comes to whispering.

“Oh my god, Bo. He’s not going to hear us. He’s busy talking to Kenma all the way over there,” Tetsurou laughed. 

He looked up and across the pool, to where Kenma and Keiji were sitting and chatting under a large umbrella. Kenma was trying to scooch his chair to the side so he could be in the shade as much as possible. 

_He’s still fussy as ever,_ Tetsurou mused with a fond smile. _He wants to stay out of the heat, but he won’t even get into the pool where it’s nice and cool._

Kenma glanced over his way, and their eyes met for a millisecond before Tetsurou quickly turned to face Koutarou again. But, to his wonder, he came to find a sly smirk on his friend’s face.

“What’s that look for?”

“You should be more like me, Kuroo.” The smile on Koutarou’s face widened.

Tetsurou quirked an eyebrow. “Bo, you’re losing me here.”

“I’m saying you should finally tell Kenma how you feel!”

“What?! Now I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Kenma and I are just… friends. We’ve always been friends.”

“Akashi and I were just friends before, too. And now, we’ve found something that’s even better than being just friends. It’s the best feeling, like when I’m with him, the whole rest of the world freezes. Plus, I see the way you look at Kenma. We all do! C’mon, Kuroo. You’re not fooling anyone.”

Tetsurou frowned, but not out of anger or frustration. He thought of all the years he’s known Kenma, all the times they’ve hung out after school, the countless volleyball matches they’ve played together, the nights he stayed over in Kenma’s room instead of going back home. He thought of the first day he met Kenma, and what a small, quiet kid he used to be. They both were back then. 

Tetsurou frowned because he wondered if the admiration, pride, and affection he felt for Kenma was just from friendship and camaraderie, or if it was something else. Perhaps, maybe even a bit of both.

He found his gaze drifting back up to where Kenma was sitting, and without taking his eyes off of his best friend of many, many years, he asked, “Bo, how did you know?”

“Know what, Kuroo?”

“How did you know that confessing to Akaashi would be okay? Weren’t you scared he would reject you, and your friendship would be ruined?”

“Of course I was scared!” Koutarou shouted. “But, it just felt right. Like, hmmm, I guess… being friends with Akashi was great, but something about it just didn’t feel complete. Or, _I_ didn’t feel complete. So, I knew I had to do something, and before I knew it, I was banging on his front door and telling him how I really feel. Bro, _you_ should tell Kenma how you really feel!”

“How I really feel…” The words were uttered from Tetsurou’s lips only once, but they repeated in his head over and over and over again.

* * *

The only sound that Kenma heard was the tap, tap, tapping of the keys on his laptop as he continued writing his term paper. He was so focused that he didn’t even hear when Tetsurou left the room, or when he was cooking on the kitchen stove, or when he returned to the room with a plate full of hot breakfast.

Kenma didn’t look away from his laptop screen until he finally hit “Submit.” Leaning back in his chair and resting his eyes, the delicious smell of food reached him. He peeked an eye open. Placed beside him on the desk was a picture perfect meal, but when he turned around, Tetsurou was nowhere to be found.

_He must have left for class already,_ Kenma thought before it dawned on him that morning had arrived. He pulled an all-nighter without realizing it, again. It was the third night in a row that his final exams had him up until sunrise.

Kenma looked down at the homemade breakfast once more, and his stomach let out a perfectly timed growl. The sleep-deprived freshman couldn’t help but laugh at the noise.

It seemed Tetsurou had actually prepared Kenma’s favorite breakfast—French toast, dusted with powdered sugar, and topped with a small pile of mixed berries. It was a meal that definitely took some effort to prepare, leaving Kenma wondering how he didn’t notice Tetsurou’s labor in the kitchen the entire time.

He shrugged off the thought, chalking it up to him being hyper focused on his paper, and started eating before the food got any colder. At the first bite of French toast, Kenma’s eyes sprang wide open. It had to be the best one he ever tasted, and he’d had _a lot_ of French toast. 

Kenma savored the morsel in his mouth. Somehow, Tetsurou had mastered caramelizing the edges of the bread while leaving the middle with a soft, custardy center. It was absolutely perfect. 

When Kenma finished his breakfast, he noticed the note tucked under his plate. 

> _Don’t forget to eat! And drink water! I mean it! You can’t pass your finals if you pass out. -Kuroo_

The partial-blond smiled at the gesture. Of course Tetsurou would be the one to nag at him to take better care of himself. He was the same way in high school, always nagging Kenma to get some proper rest when he stayed up all night playing video games. If it weren’t for his pushy best friend, he was certain he’d have gotten sick way more often.

_Kuro’s obnoxious sometimes, but he’d make a really great boyfriend,_ Kenma considered. His golden eyes sprang wide open for the second time that day, after the intrusive thought entered his head. But once the idea invaded his head, he couldn’t get rid of it. Kenma wasn’t even sure if he wanted to get rid of it.

Tetsurou was his best friend, practically since forever. And, no one knew Kenma better than he did. There was no one Kenma trusted more, and they already spent so much time together that it was easy for him to picture spending the rest of his life with Tetsurou. 

After he finished washing his dishes in the sink and laid down in bed to get some much needed sleep, Kenma continued to think about what it would be like being together with Tetsurou. He imagined what their dates would be like, and he wondered what kissing him might be like. When sleep finally washed over him, Kenma thought about what it would be like to have his best friend become his boyfriend.

* * *

An autumn chill seemed to run through the apartment, especially since Tetsurou insisted that they wait until the winter season before they start running the central heating. 

“Trust me,” he argued. “If we run the heater now, we’ll rack up a utility bill that neither of us can afford. This is nothing compared to December. It’s just sweater weather.”

Kenma seemed to take the advice to heart. 

The first time Tetsurou noticed was when the two of them decided to rewatch _The Nightmare Before Christmas,_ since Halloween was just around the corner.

“Oi, Kenma! Hurry up! I’m about to start the movie without you,” Tetsurou called down the hallway. 

When Kenma emerged from their bedroom door, he was wearing a very familiar hoodie that was a size or two too big for him. Tetsurou raised an eyebrow at the sight but said nothing. 

The next time Tetsurou noticed was when he came home to find Kenma napping on the couch. 

Curled up on his side, he was wearing yet another hoodie that seemed to be too large. With eyes shut and lips slightly open, he looked so peaceful and serene as he slept. In fact, this was probably the most relaxed he’s looked for months. 

Tetsurou let out a small hum, lips twisted in deep thought. He grabbed a warm, fleece blanket from the hall closet and gently draped it over Kenma, deciding not to disturb him from his slumber. 

The third time Tetsurou noticed was when they were about to leave the apartment together to grab some dinner.

“Ready to go, Kenma?” 

“Yeah, just a sec,” his best friend replied before walking directly to their bedroom closet and grabbing a hoodie from Tetsurou’s side. 

“I knew it! You’ve been wearing my hoodies,” the taller boy exclaimed.

“Well, yeah. You told me to wear sweaters since we can’t use the heater yet,” Kenma explained.

“But, why are you wearing my clothes? Can’t you wear your own?”

The partial-blond looked away shyly, bringing a sweater paw in front of his mouth. Slightly muffled, he said, “Because I like your hoodies more.”

Tetsurou felt heat rise to his face and turned toward the door before Kenma could notice the obvious blush now gracing his cheeks. 

“That’s fine then. Let’s just get going,” he said a little too quickly. If Kenma noticed his panic, he didn’t make any comment about it. 

Tetsurou decided not to argue against Kenma wearing his hoodies. He really didn’t mind, either, because he definitely noticed how incredibly cute his best friend looked while wearing his clothes.

* * *

Kenma let out an audible yawn and stretched his lithe body under the warm covers of his bed. Without opening his eyes, he rolled over and reached over to blindly feel for his cell phone on the nightstand. The tired freshman rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he carefully held the phone over his face. The device unlocked automatically, and he silently thanked whoever invented face recognition. 

After checking a few unread text messages from the night before, Kenma blinked, then blinked again. But, his eyes shot wide open when he noticed the time. He must have snoozed through his 7:30 A.M. alarm, and it was well past 8 o’clock now. There were less than 30 minutes until his first class of the day.

Kenma threw the thick blankets off of him and left the comfort of his bed immediately, tumbling in the process. Or, it was more like he tumbled out of bed. He quickly changed out of his pajama pants and slipped on a pair of fresh jeans. And without bothering to change his shirt, he just wiggled himself into one of Tetsurou’s hoodies that was already hanging on the back of Kenma’s desk chair.

He raced across the hallway to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth before heading out to campus. Kenma was in such a rush that he forgot Tetsurou usually gets back from his morning jog around this time and always takes a shower right after. And, he definitely forgot to knock before barging into the unlocked but already occupied bathroom. 

Tetsurou had already finished showering, but he was standing there, stark naked and rubbing a towel over his raven-colored hair. 

Golden eyes swiftly gave the nude figure a once-over. The first thing Kenma noticed were Tetsurou’s shoulders—broader than they used to be. Next, he noticed his best friend’s picturesque abs. Water droplets from the recent shower glistened as they glided across the corded muscle. Then, he noticed another rather impressive feature of Tetsurou’s anatomy. 

The duo had seen each other naked plenty of times before. They were childhood friends as well as volleyball club teammates, after all. Changing clothes in front of each other kind of came with the territory. But, Kenma had never really paid much attention to Tetsurou’s _size_ before. Now that it was uncovered and exposed, he couldn’t help but swallow at the sight.

Kenma’s eyes climbed back up to Tetsurou’s face, where he was met with his friend’s focused gaze. 

“Hey, aren’t you late for class?” Tetsurou asked with absolutely no hint of embarrassment at his nudity.

“O-oh, yeah!” It was all Kenma managed to squeak out, slamming the door shut before his friend could see his heated face. He was certain it must have been as red as a stop sign. 

Kenma couldn’t stop thinking about how _good_ Tetsurou looked. It was so obvious now why girls at Nekoma had formed the Kuroo Fan Club, and rumor had it that the same thing was happening again at their current university. 

The pair had been best friends for over a decade now, and Kenma had seen Tetsurou naked before, countless times. But, he couldn’t stop asking himself the same question over and over again. _Why is it different now?_

* * *

Kenma leaned over the bathroom sink, getting a closer look at himself in the mirror. It’d been a while since the last time he wore his yukata, now padded for the frigid winter weather, but it still fit him perfectly. 

A loose strand of hair hung near his right eye, but he tucked it gently behind his ear. 

Now satisfied with how he looked, Kenma finally emerged from the bathroom.

“Wow…” was all Tetsurou said when his best friend joined him in the living room, stunned into silence.

“Should I change?” Kenma asked softly. “Is this too formal, you think?”

“It’s _Hatsumode_. Tons of people dress up for the New Year, especially in Tokyo. I’m sure you’ll fit right in. Plus, it’d be a shame not to show it off.”

Kenma gave a firm nod, assured by Tetsurou’s words, and quickly headed for their front door before his friend could see his flushed cheeks. “If we leave now, we should make it to the shrine by midnight,” he urged.

By the time their train reached Asakusa, every seat was taken and there was barely even any room left for standing. Once the doors opened, the rush of people leaving the train felt more like a powerful river current. 

Tetsurou grabbed Kenma’s hand before he lost him in the crowd. It was a familiar gesture between the two, something he always did whenever they were among other people in busy places. It’d been that way since they were kids.

“Kuro, you can let go now,” Kenma said quietly, golden eyes searching their surroundings to see if anyone had noticed the hand-holding. Even though they’d left the train station and reached an area where the crowd had already dispersed, Tetsurou’s hand remained firmly clasped around Kenma’s own.

“Hmm, I’d rather not risk it, kitten,” he teased with a sly grin. “You tend to get lost pretty easily. And, we’re on a very important mission today! This is the best time for us to pray for good health and _good grades._ My professors this year are monsters. I’m going to need all the help I can get. _”_

Queuing for the shrine felt like eons, especially since Kenma didn’t bring his Switch with him to pass the time in line. The pair followed the flow of people, like freshly fallen leaves giving into the whims of a river. Kenma’s hand was still held tightly by Tetsurou, their fingers now intertwined since the crowd kept growing denser and denser the closer they got to the shrine. 

Upon reaching their coveted destination, the two university students were able to finally send their prayers to the heavens. For the first time since they stepped off the train, their hands separated so they could toss offertory coins, bow, and clap for the gods. 

Before closing his eyes in prayer, Kenma glanced over at his friend beside him. Tetsurou’s eyes were already tightly shut. He seemed to be mumbling something under his breath, but the shrine was so packed Kenma couldn’t make out a word.

Closing his eyes, he began offering a prayer to the gods, asking for another year of good health and emphasizing his desire for good grades to round out his freshman year. Realizing he still had a little more time left in front of the shrine, he dared to ask for one more thing from the gods before they had to make room for the next patrons. 

_If you’re listening up there, please help me find the courage to tell Kuro how I feel._ The prayer may have been silent, but the words rang loud and clear in his heart.

“You ready to head back?”

Kenma’s eyes opened at the sound of the familiar voice, and Tetsurou’s hand was already outstretched toward him. 

“Yeah, let’s go home, Kuro,” he said with a warm smile, grabbing the hand before him. Their fingers once again intertwined so easily.

Walking from the train station back to their apartment, it was the first time since they had left that they were actually alone, just the two of them. 

“Kuro, you can let go now,” Kenma repeated for the second time that day.

“Hmmm…” Tetsurou replied, still not releasing his hand. 

“But, there’s no one even here,” Kenma said sheepishly.

“So, there’s no reason to be embarrassed then. Let’s just stay like this a little longer. Is… is that alright?”

“Y-yeah. Sure, it’s fine.” 

Kenma quickly turned his face away from Tetsurou. The latter thought he saw a pink tint on his friend’s cheeks but couldn’t be sure.

“What’d you pray for at the shrine?” Tetsurou asked as they continued their trek home in the empty streets.

“Good health and good grades, just like we’d planned.”

“Anything else? You mean, you didn’t pray for no more delays on whatever new game you’re getting next?” Tetsurou laughed.

“Of course not!” Kenma argued lightheartedly. “I prayed for something actually important.”

Gasping, Tetsurou feigned surprise with wide eyes. “There’s something more important to you than video games?”

“Yeah, and I’m not telling you,” Kenma teased, facing Tetsurou once more with a pert, pink tongue sticking out from his mouth. 

“Aww… c’mon, kitten. I thought we’re best friends.”

“Maybe I’ll tell you,” Kenma continued, his voice now barely louder than a whisper. “If you tell me, too.”

_It’s now or never. Man up, Tetsurou! You got this,_ the taller boy said to himself silently, hyping himself up for what he knew he had to do.

“Same time, then?” Tetsurou asked.

Kenma smiled. “At the count of 3…”

“2…”

“1…”

“I prayed for _you.”_ Tetsurou said the words exactly at the same time as Kenma, their voices overlapping.

There was no need for them to elaborate. They didn’t mean “I prayed for your good health” or “I prayed that you’ll get good grades.” And somehow, they both knew exactly what they _did_ mean.

Kenma was the first to break the momentary silence. “I like you, Kuro. Or, I think I might even be in love with you…”

“I’m _definitely_ in love with you,” Tetsurou reciprocated quickly, with more confidence in his voice than even he expected. “And, I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

He felt a tug on his hand, and discovered that Kenma had stopped walking. Tetsurou turned to face his best friend, a new crease forming between his brows. “What’s wrong?”

“Does this mean things will change between us?” 

Golden eyes peered up at Tetsurou, full of fear and uncertainty. He raised his free hand and gently cupped it against Kenma’s cheek. The smooth skin felt softer than he ever imagined.

“It does… but in a good way. I’m sure.”

Tetsurou felt Kenma lean into his touch, and a growing warmth in his chest spread out to the rest of his body. He no longer felt the chill of the late night, early morning air that surrounded them. “Kenma, can I kiss you?”

The partial-blond gave a small nod before his eyelids fluttered shut. Tetsurou paused for a breath, taking in the sight before him. Kenma already had that flawless kind of beauty on any regular day, but now—wearing the winter yukata and standing in the golden twilight of the rising sun—he was downright serene.

Closing his own eyes, Tetsurou leaned down and slowly brushed his lips across Kenma’s. He heard his best friend’s soft gasp at the contact before leaning further. Pressing a kiss against Kenma’s waiting lips had to be the most amazing sensation he ever felt. Tetsurou swore he could even taste the eagerness in Kenma as the latter began kissing him back. 

When their lips parted, the two stood closely still, leaning their foreheads together and fingers intertwined on either side of them. 

“You’re right. I think this could be a good change for us, too,” Kenma said with a tender smile. 

Tetsurou smiled back. Both of them looked forward to the new day, new year, and new life ahead of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :3
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter [@saite_x3](https://twitter.com/saite_x3)


End file.
